Se acabó
by OFIXD
Summary: Tanto tú como yo sabíamos que esto no podía ser...


**Se acabó.**

_Tanto tú como yo sabíamos que esto no podía ser..._

Malo con buena, igual a amor imposible, los dos lo sabíamos pero decidimos no creer en ello y seguir viéndonos a escondidas para nada.

Seamos realistas, tú no quieres ser como yo, tú disfrutas destruyendo cosas e incluso vidas, pero yo seguía creyendo tontamente en ti, ahora me veo sin nada, ni familia, ni amigos, ni amor, tú seguiste destruyendo y matándome al ver cómo tú te negabas a hacer lo que yo quería, lo que yo _necesitaba _que hicieras.

Mi familia al enterarse de que me veía contigo me echó a la calle, tú lo sentiste mucho, pero no podías llevarme a tu casa, no con tus hermanos y tu padre viviendo allí.

No tenia a nadie a mi lado y yo te necesitaba tanto que un rato sin verte era peor que morir, tú no pensabas igual aunque yo quería creer que si, no tardé en quedarme embarazada.

Por ti tampoco pude estudiar ni encontrar un empleo, una mujer embarazada y novia de un criminal no es la mejor carta de presentación, tú ni te preocupabas, venias al diminuto

y asqueroso piso en el que me veía obligada a vivir, me dejabas el dinero suficiente para pagar gastos y comer, me decías que me amabas y terminábamos en la cama, siempre igual.

A mi no me importaba porque te amaba como una tonta. Cada vez me traías menos dinero y ya no me tocabas, ya no me llevabas a la cama, mi vientre estaba muy grande, te dije que cómo llamaríamos a nuestro bebé y tú solo dijiste ''_Como tú quieras, mi amor''_, y me besaste una mejilla y te fuiste, echaba de menos tus besos apasionados.

El día en el que nació nuestro bebé ya era muy tarde y tú no venias, ya llegabas 4 horas tarde, no sabía que hacer, así no podía volar, y el dinero no me alcanzaba para un taxi, como pude llamé a una ambulancia.

Fue un parto muy difícil y salí viva de milagro, pero valió la pena cuando me dieron a mi niño, era moreno, muy pequeñín y era muy guapo.

La ultima vez que creí que te vería fue el día en el que salí del hospital, volví en taxi porque una amable enfermera me lo pagó. Al volver a casa, olía a alcohol y estaba tremendamente desordenada, entré a la habitación y te vi en la cama con dos fulanas, los tres desnudos, la cuna de mi bebé estaba llena de condones usados.

Lloré, lloré muy fuerte y te despertaste, las dos fulanas se quedaron mirándome. Te levantaste rápido y me dijiste que lo podías explicar, salí corriendo de allí con el bebé.

Tuve que vivir tres meses en la calle, nuestro bebé no resistió y murió, era lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida, lo único que me hacía sonreír.

Me fui lejos y conseguí trabajo de camarera, pude comprar un piso, no era muy grande, pero no tenía necesidad de uno mayor, tenía dos habitaciones, una era un dormitorio infantil, me gustaba pensar que alguna noche oiría el llanto de mi bebé, claro que aquello nunca ocurrió.

Salí con algunos hombres, pero no quería estar con ninguno, no quería volver a atarme a nadie.

Encontré el amor en un hombre dos años más mayor que yo, era camarero, como yo, me enamoré y él me trató como tú nunca lo hiciste y ni siquiera intentó acostarse conmigo, al final lo propuse yo y sé que aquella noche fue la primera que hice el amor de verdad.

Me casé con él y aún hoy en día me hace muy feliz, además me volví a quedar embarazada y le conté a mi esposo todo lo ocurrido contigo, incluida la muerte de mi primer bebé, el se mostró comprensivo y cariñoso.

Tuve una niña, era morena de ojos verdes, no se parecía casi nada a mi esposo, él miraba a nuestra niña como si fuese lo más importante del mundo, y yo le comprendía.

Sissi, mi niña había nacido más grande que el niño, ella no murió y mi esposo estaba a mi lado, y yo no podía pedir más.

Pasaron casi dos años hasta que te vi por última vez, estabas en la puerta de mi casa, y yo llevaba a Sissi en brazos, tú lloraste y me dijiste que me querías y que volviese, pero después de más de dos años no estaba dispuesta y siendo muy sincera, yo ya no sentía nada por ti.

Dijiste que por lo menos te dejase ver a nuestro bebé, yo te dije que Sissi no era tu hija, tú me miraste muy raro y suplicaste, te dije que nuestro hijo había muerto a los tres meses de nacer, lloraste y me dijiste que le querías ver, te dije que lo sentía, porque...¿Qué más te podía decir?

Me suplicaste que volviésemos, te dije otra vez que no y te enseñé el anillo, me dijiste un _siempre te querré _y te fuiste, a los tres días supe que te habías suicidado.

Sentí mucho tu muerte, porque habías sido alguien importante en mi vida.

Han pasado 13 años desde aquello y a veces te recuerdo, pero muy pocas, sigo con mi esposo, Sissi es la hija que toda madre querría y canta muy bien, me pregunto que talento tendría nuestro hijo si viviese, confió en que no lo encontraste porque aunque sintiese tu muerte, sabía que arderías en el infierno y sé que mi bebé esta tumbado sobre la más blanca nube.

FIN


End file.
